Such a little devil
by Drapple Drapple Drapple
Summary: There's a new girl at Hogwarts : a pretty, mischievous girl with a mysterious background... Violet Castillano immediately catches Harry's eye. But what kind of mischief will she pull him into?
1. Chapter 1

Welcome! This is a non-serious not-too-regularly-updated story for fans of Harry Potter who want to see new people at Hogwarts! Read on...

This is Harry's point of view, FYI

* * *

><p>I leave Potions with a disgusted feeling, the fumes of my exploded cauldron's content whirling around me in a nauseous smell. Why does Snape insist on blasting off my cauldron every time I fail a potion? I know I have the money to pay new ones when they are really irrepairable, but I always have to take the stains out of my clothes and clean up the Potions' room. That detestful Snape. I wish he would burn in Hell, where he belongs.<p>

I seethe for a few minutes, cursing Snape with wizard and muggle insults as I walk back to my common room. I arrive in front of the fat lady:

"Ribblewith", I say dryly. She opens.

When I walk in, I see a group of Gryffindors clustered around someone, bombarding her with questions.

"When did you get here?"

"What's your name again?"

"When were you sorted?"

"Why did you only come now?"

Curious, I make my way around the couches and through the throng of people to get a look at what's going on. The crowd breaks and I glimpse a young girl about my age (fourteen) standing proudly on the steps to the dormitory. She has long dark hair, laughing brown eyes and pale pink lips. Her complexion is mediterranean, I think. I've never seen such a beautiful girl at Hogwarts. I look around, trying to see the reactions of the other Gryffindors. Fred is practically drooling even though she's so much younger than him.

I get closer to her and catch her eyes. They brighten up.

"Harry Potter?" she asks with a French accent. "I was waiting to see you with impatience! Let's go somewhere calmer to talk."

She takes my arm and I feel a shiver running down through me. Her wavy hair brushes softly against my cheek as she turns around. Where are we going? I look around, then I understand. She's taking me to the girl's dormitory.

"Um, whatever your name is, I can't go in here. It's blocked against boys" I squirm.

"Don't worry, if I take you willingly it's fine. And my name is Violet", she says, "Violet Castillano. I'm half french, half italian."

"Oh, cool, but what are you doing at Hogwarts then? Isn't there a school in France?"

We enter the dormitory which looks exactly the same as ours. There is the same mess on the floor, so the "Girls are cleaner than boys" myth is wrong. The only difference is the smell. It's decent in here, compared to the one in our dormitory. A couple of teenage boys in one room work up quite a stench.

She throws herself on a bed and pats the quilt next to her, to tell me to sit, which I do. I'm so close I can smell her vanilla perfume.

"Yes, there is a school in France, Beauxbatons Academy, that was where I was before."

"Then why did you come here?"

She turns her head and grins, her eyes twinkling with mischief.

"I was kicked out."

I stare at her, stunned. No-one ever gets kicked out of his wizard school, normally. She must be _really_ bad.

"What did you do?"

She laughs and topples over backwards, ending up lying on her back on the bed.

"You are a famous boy, Harry Potter, and I was excited to meet you, but I don't really know you. I'm keeping that secret for the time being. Unless you do me a favour..."

"What?" I'm nervous. She seems so nice, I don't want to disappoint her. I look at her shiny face and thin but curvy body with envy.

"This."

She pulls me onto her and kisses my mouth. I'm so surprised I don't even fight back. Then I fall under her charm. We kiss for five minutes, until I start thinking straight again._ Luna_, my mind whispers.

I break off, reddening as she opens her mouth with surprise.

"What's the matter?" She asks.

"I-I'm actually going out with someone right now".

She glares at me and purses her lips.

"Fine then, go away. I thought you liked me, but who cares."

"Okay," I mumble. I know I have to be loyal to Luna, but I'm a bit hurt by this harsh rejection. I stand up swiftly and leave the dormitory, trying to compose my features so that the others won't guess what has been going on. Unfortunately, that's underestimating the power of Gryffindor guessing. As soon as I appear in the common room, I am assailed by ten million questions and comments.

"Hey, Harry!" sniggers George, "why are you so flushed?"

"Is cute little Violet a real tiger?" adds Seamus teasingly.

I smile, thinking What the hell, I can brag a little.

"Yeah, she is," I grin, "A real tiger. You should have seen how she threw herself at me."

"Oooh, lucky Harry", says Hermione angrily. "Wait until I tell Luna what you've been up to. You'll have something to brag about _then_."

"No, wait Hermione!" I shout as she turns around and leaves. I run up to her as fast as I can before she exits the Common Room.

"What, Harry? Luna's my friend. I have to tell her if you've been cheating."

"I wasn't, I swear," I sigh, "She literally threw herself at me! I couldn't do anything to stop her!"

"Well, you could have just pulled back and explained..." she reasons.

"Yeah, I did, after a little while. You're not a boy, Hermione, you don't understand. It's not that easy to break off when your hormones are raging all about you!"_  
><em>

"Okay, fine", she says, not wanting to argue more. "But stay away from that girl, she's bad news. She has barely seen you for a minute and then she kisses you? That's not... " she searches for he right word, "_Ladylike_."

I snort. Typical Hermione.

"All right, I'll stay away, but don't say ANYTHING to Luna."

She frowns at me but I can see the hint of a smile pulling at her lips. Before she really breaks into a grin, she whips around and stalks off back to the Common Room.

I stand there, trying to remember where Luna is at this time. I keep being distracted by the thoughts of a pretty Mediterranean girl.

**So**, **how** **do** **you** **like** **it?** **Keep** **close** **so** **as** **not** **to** **miss** **the** **next** **chapter**!


	2. Chapter 2

The next day, I wake up very early. The sun isn't out yet, there's only a hint of light tinging the edges of the mist seeping above the grounds. I dress up in the darkness while all the other boys are sleeping, happy to be the only one up and about. I love being alone for a while. At Hogwarts, you're constantly in someone's presence, even at night. Sometimes I miss the intimity of my cupboard under the stais at the Dursleys'.

When I enter the common room with Quidditch Through The Ages tucked under my arm, I see Violet is alreay there. I sigh a little then start worrying about what I will say to her. When I left her yesterday it was rather awkward. She looks up at me when she hears me and bites her lip. Her eyes seem to say she's sorry.

"Harry, look, I know what I did yesterday was weird and a little to early, but I've always liked you and it felt like a dream come true when you walked in. I'm sorry I embarrassed you. Of course you have to stay with your girlfriend."

I am so relieved.

"Thanks, Violet, I'm sure we can be friends anyway."

"Sure! Let's forget what happened."

"Yep. But why don't you explain how come you're here in Gryffindor in the middle of a school year..."

"Um, okay. I was kicked out of Beauxbatons because of something I did, NO ASKING. Since I knew english my headmistress asked Dumbledore if he would take me and he said yes, even though he knew about what I had done. So I came here a few days ago and I was sorted on my own in Dumbledore's office. He seems really cool by the way. Then he gave me a little tour of the school si I wouldn't lose myself TOO much and, yesterday, I came here with you guys!"

"Oh, right, I get it," I answered, less confused than before. But there was still a hint of mystery in her story. "So I know you can't tell me what you did, but was it really that bad?"

Her eyes squint a little with mischief. She stares hard at me with a diabolical smile which I instantly love and says :

"It was really, really, really, REALLY bad, you have absolutely no idea. Your friends Fred and George, the so-called Hogwarts' pranksters, look like a couple of babies compared to me. Now shut up, I don't want to talk about it anymore."

I jump a little when she tells me to shut up, but I understand her difficulty to admit what she had done. Then again, that look she wore when she told me seemed to show that she is relatively proud of her accomplishment. Since I don't know what to think, I just say:

"Do you want me to show you to the Great Hall? It's better to have breakfast early, there's practically no-one."

"Okay, sure, thanks," she answers a little surprise but pleased. She holds on to my arm with her small hands and lets me lead her out of the common room and to the Great Hall. When I push open the doors, we step into a completely deserted Hall. I start, confused. This has never happened before. We must be very early. Suddenly, a small creature runs up to us, shrieking with glee.

"Harry Potter, sir!" Cries Dobby cracking a huge smile which takes up half his little elf's face. "Why did you take so long to come to see Dobby?"

Violet jumps with surprise, but I pat her arm to tell her it's fine.

"Hey, Dobby! I'm sorry, I had loads of work."

"Don't worry, sir, Dobby doesn't mind. He's just happy that you're here! Who is this girl you are with?"

"This is Violet, she's new. She's my new friend", I add, smiling to her to show her that yesterday's incident is completely forgotten.

Dobby doesn't smile. He takes a step back and trembles, looking from her to me with big eyes. I frown, irritated by his reaction. What's wrong with this girl?

"Harry Potter, sir, I'm sorry, but you should not stay with her. She is a bad girl."

"Dobby, Dumbledore trusts her enough to take her in," I answer, but as soon as the words leave my mouth I remember yer eyes in the common room and a hint of doubt creeps into me. It soon leaves when Violet tells Dobby :

"Don't worry, Dobby, I've changed. I'm not going to mess up this year." She smiles. I smile back, even if it wasn't to me.

Dobby doesn't smile.

"I don't know, miss Violet," he says cautiously, "I'll think about it. Now, what about some breakfast?"

Dobby ushers us down the tables to my favourite seat and makes our breakfast appear from the kitchen. Toast and eggs, bacon, sausages and tomatoes filll up our plates. I start eating immediately, but Violet just looks down at her plate.

"Don't you have..." she starts, "...just cereal?"

Dobby stumbles back, eyes wide. I lean down and whisper to him that Violet is French and cereals are her normal kind of breakfast. Dobby grimaces but rushes off to the kitchen to see what he can do to please Harry Potter's friend. As soon as he has left Violet smiles and says:

"Thank goodness, he is SO annoying".

"Violet," I answer, surprised, "you don't know him. He's very nice, you'll see."

"Oh, I don't doubt that. I just wanted to have a private conversation with you."

"Um..."

"You see, I loathed my old headmistress. This weekend, she's coming to visit Dumbledore to see how I've settled in. I'm going to use that opportunity for one hell of a prank. I just need an accomplice..."

I gulp and lean back into my chair. I'm not sure if Ishould trust her. Violet seesthe hesitation and quickly reassures me :

"Really, it's purely for comical purposes. And I promise it will be my last prank. Please, Harry, I need you for this..."

Her pleading eyes tear into me and I can't help but nod. Just one little thing to clear up :

"There's one condition, though, Violet. I'll only help you if you tell me what you did to get expelled."


End file.
